Raian Getsueikirite
Raian Getsueikirite (月影切り手梁, Getsueikirite Raian; literally, "Ryan Moonlight-cutter") is a Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid and the primary character of User:Ten Tailed Fox from his elder days on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki; a protagonist on par with Koga Tensei. He mysteriously disappears completely after the Bleach - Generation III, leaving his friends such as Seireitou Kawahiru, to wonder what had happened to him all those years ago. He reappears eight years later during the Hell Tournament Saga, under the alias of "Phantom Reaper" (幽霊の死神, Yūrei no Shinigami), having not revealed that he has returned to his friends at this point. Appearance Considered one of the stronger Shinigami to have existed, Raian is depicted as possessing blue eyes and long black hair. Raian is regularly seen with an upbeat and eager persona, always eager for something such as learning a new technique or a nice afternoon nap. A trait regularly mentioned that easily angered him was his abnormally tall stature even for his age. In his time before learning of his true identity, he wears standard shinigami garb, topped off with a long, fur cape that seems to be covered with skull masks. In his gigai, Raian has been seen to wear a regular tee-shirt, and blue jeans, though when he goes after Seireitou, he wears a long black trench coat, a black shinigami robe underneath, and shorter hair. Upon his return in Bleach - Generation III, he is seen in a black trench coat, similar to the one he wore previously, only this one is stated to be resistant to the effects of Spiritual Pressure; this trench coat has a lime green underside to it. He also wears black gloves as well as black pants and shoes. Personality Raian is a carefree person, who's personality seems to attract many. He is very warm towards his friends and his family alike. Raian is shown to have a compassionate, yet serious attitude when it comes to friends and his master. He keeps most painful and conflicting thoughts inside, so he can "keep others from worrying about him". Although this method causes him to suffer more than he should. His closest friends, such as Seireitou, can see right through this and are often his closest confidants. He also tends to worry about those close to him, even when they are completely okay. In early chapters of his life he was somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. He has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances and seems to like annoying his associate, Atsuko Madarame, which usually earns him a slap from one of her sandals. She, in turn, shows him absolutely no respect and frequently insults and attacks him; although he is no better, frequently making faces or glib insults at her expense. Underneath this, though, he is quite perceptive regarding other people, and during his time as a captain, was one of the few people who appeared suspicious of his then Ryoka friend, Seireitou, and could apparently sense or see through some of his ploys. He also quickly notes parts of Senka's personality. At one point Shuka even admitted to being somewhat intimidated by him. Whenever angered or in combat, Raian is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. Upon his return, after eight years of having seemingly vanished from the world, Raian's personally has changed by quite a lot. He is now a ruthless, calculating individual who has no qualms with killing when needed. He displays a deep love for his wife, Minako, who disappeared during the events of his disappearance, and his son Kichirō, who disappeared in that same event. Raian is sometimes torn between whether he is a human, a zanpakutō, or a Shinigami, seeing he has the emotions and feelings of a human, yet has the abilities of a Shinigami, and once was a zanpakutō. History Early Life He began life like most any human kid, but it wasn't until his high school years that things got interesting. While walking home from his school, he sees a small boy playing in the streets. Suddenly, headlights appear almost out of nowhere, and Ryan manages to push the boy out of the way, in turn getting hit himself, sending him into a comatose state. During this time, his chain of fate began to erode, as he neared death. Just as the final chain was about to erode, he forced himself awake; being returned to both his body and his Chain of Fate being restored. Little did he know that this would greatly change his life. On his face was a hollow mask, which fell apart after he sat up, and he was now more aware of other differences; feeling the sensation of life force around him, was among those. Also, among other things, whenever he felt great need, his body would temporarily separate with his shinigami body. After a few months of this, he became use to his powers and could freely transform into a shinigami. He learned to slay and vanquish hollows with his katana and before long, this life became second nature to him. Later, as he became more and more prone to shinigami transformations, another occurrence happened; the hollow mask began to appear and Ryan couldn't control himself when it did. Fearing the mask's power, he began to use his shinigami powers far less. That is also when his katana began speaking to him. From it, he learned that it was not just a katana, but a zanpakuto; the weapon of the Shinigami. It also told him, that the mask was that of a hollow and that only with him (the zanpakuto) could Ryan overcome it. It then told Ryan it's name, Inyō (陰陽, Cosmic Dual Forces), and from then on, Ryan could use it's Shikai. For awhile, the mask disappeared, and Ryan continued on with his life as a student and a shinigami. But it resurfaced within a month or two and Ryan began training to control it. Whenever it appeared, Ryan would sense it's reishi structure, and observe it's formation. When he figured out how to form it, Kagemusha allowed Ryan to fight the hollow within his inner world. He succeeds, but only barely, allowing him to willingly control his hollow powers. In the month of his seventeenth birthday, an Arrancar makes an appearance in the United States, and even with Shikai and his Hollow Mask, he is unable to stand up to it. Kagemusha then teaches Ryan his bankai. Another strange fact is that his hollow power increased with this achievement. Using this new power he vanquished the arrancar, leading us to the present time. Bleach: Dominance Kyōjin, as Ryan, is introduced in his History class, thinking about the year prior when he obtained his shinigami powers. After school he quickly gathers his things and goes to meet up with his friends on the road outside his high school. The group's apparent destination is Ryan's house, but they are soon forced to defend a Plus from an attacking group of bat-like Hollows. After they finish, they head off for Ryan's house, but not before preforming a Soul Burial for the Plus they had protected. Later that same night, Ryan is seen in his home, not being able to sleep. He ventures to the roof to think and is discovered there by his friend, Summer Midori. The two have a short talk before sensing a huge wave of spiritual pressure and seeing an explosion in the nearby park. Both then transform into their Shinigami bodies and then rush off to the scene of the explosion. At the park, Ulquiorra's two arrancar commanders were holding up a large golden kido barrier which held Muramasa at it's center. Ulquiorra surprises Muramasa when he breaks the barrier by saying the zanpakuto's release command, "Whisper". Muramasa then reverts to his sword form and Ulquiorra retrieves it. Ulquiorra states that his plan is beginning just as Ryan and Summer arrive on the scene. He then refers to Ryan as an "interesting development". Ryan is amazed at Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure, comparing it to that of the arrancar he had defeated the year prior. Ulquiorra's two commanders prepare to mount an assault, but are stopped by Ulquiorra, who calls them by their names: Halcón, and Vano Reina. Ulquiorra decides to test his new weapon by releasing Muramasa, causing the spirits of Inyō (Ryan's zanpakuto) and Summer's unnamed Zanpakuto to be released and to appear in front of their former masters. Ulquiorra remarks on how pleased he is that the rumors he had heard about Muramasa were true. Both Ryan and Summer attempt to fight off their zanpakuto only to be thrown back and defeated. Ulquiorra then orders his new servants to kill their masters. Just as the deed was about to be done, the Vizard arrive with their masks on, one of which he recognizes as Shinji Hirako. Ulquiorra decides not to pick a fight and leaves with his two commanders and with Summer and Ryan's zanpakuto spirits. The Vizard take Ryan and Summer back to their headquarters, after waking Ryan's other teammates, in an underground passage beneath Rider City. There, Shinji explains about the past hundred years: the Winter War and the battle against Sosuke Aizen. From there, he explained that the arrancar that had appeared was named Ulquiorra and that he was formerly the Cuatra (4th) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancar. Ryan then explains that his and Summer's zanpakuto will no longer release, and that their spirits went with Ulquiorra. Upon hearing this, Shinji explains Muramasa's powers and the reasons behind his sealing. Ryan goes on to explain his hollow powers to Shinji and the Vizard, wondering if perhaps they could be used until he can get his zanpakuto back. Shinji asks Ryan to battle with Mashiro in order to see what he is talking about. Both Ryan and Mashiro transform into Hollows by dawning their masks and fight, but after a mere fifteen minutes, Ryan's mask shatters. Mashiro then releases her Resurreccion, Abeja, stunning Ryan. She goes on to explain that a vizard that dominates their hollow can use their full hollow form while retaining control. Ryan expresses his desire to learn this and is taken by Kensei and Mashiro to a training room further underground. There he battles the two vizard, who both use Resurreccion quickly, and knock him out. He again meets Hollow Ryan, who pulls out his sealed form of Inyō. Ryan too pulls out his sword, but is shocked when the Hollow demonstrates shikai. The Hollow quickly explains that even with Inyō gone, shikai is possible and that Ryan is beaten now that he has seen shikai. For the next eight minutes, the Hollow dominates the battle due to Inyō's emotional abilities, however, once Ryan gains shikai back he is able to cancel out Hollow Ryan's shikai and eventually wins the battle. Before fading, the hollow says he will grant Ryan access to extra hollow powers, but that the two will have to fight again before he will grant Ryan control of his hollow self. Back in the training room, Ryan awakens, noticing he is surrounded by his friends and the Vizards. He then demonstrates his premature Resurreccion, which only cracks his mask, while increasing his power a little. Shinji explains that Ryan's reiatsu had gotten darker, and that it was possible that the next time Ryan fought his Hollow, it would be a fight over who controls who. With that out of the way, Shinji begins to explain about a place called Soul Society: a different dimension where the Shinigami lived and where Ryan would have to warn the Shinigami of Ulquiorra's upcoming attack. Ryan agrees, so long as he can take his friends with him. Shinji solemnly agrees to this and then uses his zanpakuto to open a Senkeimon to Soul Society. He wishes Ryan luck and then Ryan and his friends leap through the gate into Soul Society. The Senkeimon leads Ryan and his friends to the top of Seireitei's gates, and they are instantly attacked by several low ranking Shinigami, whom Ryan defeats with his Shikai. Austin becomes concerned that he isn't strong enough to fight off shinigami. Ryan reassures him, before laying out their plan. They were to find Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Hiromasa Akamatsu, as per Shinji's instructions, and inform him of Ulquiorra's plans. To cover ground better, the group split up, with only Ryan and Matthew acting as a team. Meanwhile, in center of the Seireitei, Ryan and Matthew have encountered Ninth Division Captain Shuk'la Verd. Shuka uses Bankai right off the bat, easily defeating Matthew, causing Ryan to use his shikai and hollow mask. Kagemusha's illusions quickly bring down the high level captain. As if that wasn't enough, Eighth Division Captain, Suburo Hatakeyama arrives as backup. Ryan shows Suburo his shikai, capturing him in his illusions, however, Suburo discovers how Ryan is setting them up and sets up a tactic against them. With Ryan's mask nearing it's limit, he is forced to use his premature Resurreccion, using it's ability to trump the captain's shikai and bankai. Back at the battle between Summer and Nyan, the captain receives a Hell Butterfly from General Hiromasa, and pulls out from combat. The same happens in Ryan's battle with Suburo and Shuka. The Gotei's retreat causes others to take their place. Austin returns to Ryan with info on the Gotei, as does Nika. That is when Lieutenant Kisho Iwahashi] of the Seventh Division shows himself to the four boys. The combine efforts of Nika, Matthew, Austin, and Ryan effectively defeat the vice-captain. The cause of the Gotei captain's retreat is then made clear. Muramasa has arrived, starting a Zanpakuto Rebellion. Ryan finds Kagemusha, and beats her, gaining her powers back again. Summer also defeats her zanpakuto, gaining back her shikai. The entire Gotei 13 then, one by one, fought and defeated their zanpakuto gaining back their powers. Ryan then takes on Muramasa on Sōkyoku Hill. Muramasa, being an illusion-type as well, is able to fend off Kagemusha's shikai. Ryan decides to dawn his mask and use his regained Bankai, defeating Muramasa in a fiery clash. Sensing Muramasa's defeat, Ulquiorra makes an appearance on Sōkyoku Hill. There, Muramasa expresses his delight at his new master's success, to which Ulquiorra degrades him as a failure. Just before Ryan can step in, Ulquiorra stabs Muramasa, causing the later to fade into dust. Ulquiorra then departs via Garganta. Yatsumaru Incident Ryan again appears in this arc, is when he is about to leave Soul Society. A former Vizard, named Sadow, and his army of arrancar burst into Soul Society and launch a full scale attack. Ryan and Takeshi both coordinate an attack, involving the Kido Cannon which causes Sadow to launch more arrancar in a desperate attempt to stop another firing. Ryan goes bankai and is about to attack when Sadow orders a retreat to Hueco Mundo. Ryan later appears while briefing the Vizard on the arrancar army of Sadow. Shinji senses Sadow's forces arrive and the Vizard leave to protect the city. The arrancar introduce themselves as the Exequias and attack the Vizard. Lisa, Hachi and Love charge in and attacks the commander and his forces, while Ryan, Shinji, Hiyori, and Rose continue to fight off the Lieutenant and his own forces. The fight is interrupted, however, when Shinji appears and releases his zanpakuto. Sadow then appears and explains his plans to Shinji and to Ryan before departing. Several months later, Ryan and his friends, the Gotei 13, and the Vizard launch an attack on Sadow in Hueco Mundo. The Vizard and Gotei engage the Exequias, while Matthew takes on Kane, and Ryan fights Sadow. Sadow unleashes his Arrancar on Ryan who kills the first with sheer spiritual pressure. He then dawns a new mask and easily kills the second. Ryan senses Matthew struggling against Kane and, despite Sadow's warnings, appears to help Matthew. Kane gives Ryan a bit more difficulty, but Ryan then releases his Resurreccion, which is shown to now be complete, and kills Kane. He then does battle with Sadow, blowing off part of Sadow's torso with his Hollow form's Cero. Sadow soon repents, unfortunately he is still overcome by his hollow self, and Takeshi and Ryan end his life with one attack. Seireitou and Kamui Saga Ryan and Matthew Getsueikirite arrive, in this saga, at the moment of the Sixth and Seventh Division's departure for Hueco Mundo, declaring that they will join them. Seireitou's group consists of Shiori, along with the Captain and Lieutenants of the Sixth and Seventh, and Ryan with his brother Matthew. As the group is confirmed, they jump into the Senkaimon for Hueco Mundo. As the group enter Hueco Mundo, they are immediately detected by Kamui and attacked by an Arrancar, which Hikaru quickly kills with his sealed Zanpakutō. Takeshi states that it is a good idea to split up from here, with their respective groups. Seireitou with Shiori, Ryan with Matthew, Hikaru with Mizu, and Takeshi with Shion and Kurayami. Before splitting up, Seireitou asks everyone to put their hand in the middle, as he recites an old Gotei 13 pre-battle oath; "We at this moment head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waiver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to this place again." As they finish this, they split up into their own directions. Upon defeating the Privaròn Espada, Matthew Getsueikirite has been tricked by the former 4th Espada's Zanpakutō, turning him into Kamui's slave. As Ryan is left to deal with this situation, the rest of the group delve deep into Las Noches. Matthew is then put into use as Kamui orders him to kill Takeshi who is the only one alone at this point besides Seireitou. Takeshi and Matthew engage in battle, only for Ryan's sudden arrival to break it up. Ryan orders Takeshi to leave, which though hesitant, decides to leave to find Shion. The two brothers face eachother down, as enemies. He later appears in Soul Society, during Seireitou and Kamui's showdown, with Matthew at his side, eluding that he was able to bring the latter back to his senses. Before asking about anything else, Seireitou asks what happened to Hikaru and Mizu. Ryan comments that they decided to "hit the hay" for everything was "such a bore" so far. Seireitou then leaves to the Soul Palace to continue his battle with Kamui, leaving Ryan behind once more. Later on, outside of the Palace, a lone Garganta opens as Ryan jumps out along with Takeshi. Takeshi reminds Ryan that from here on, they must proceed with caution. Ryan thinks back to all of his previous fights, and then to all of the times he spent with Seireitou, fighting Akujin and Termino Muerte. Along the way, the duo face several Hollow and meet with Isshin Kurosaki halfway through. Isshin explains that this is no place for the Soul Society Captains, but Ryan retorts that he is a Human, not a Captain. He then passes Isshin and runs for the Palace. Takeshi tells Isshin that Ryan is "not one to say no to", as Isshin laughs, finding a comparasion with his own son Ichigo in this case. Ryan draws his blade, as he cuts down all Hollow that are interfering. However, he is stopped by a familiar face; Shiori. Ryan notices Shiori visibly expressing grave concern towards Seireitou's safety, and reassures her that Seireitou will win, regardless of his enemy's power. Though this statement seems to slightly calm Shiori, Ryan inwardly states that he'll "only be able to say that for real" once Seireitou beats Kamui, glares intently at the sky, and quietly states Seireitou's name, noting his concern over his friend. Slowly, and staggering slightly, Seireitou makes out the words, Shikon Hisakiten, as he seemingly blows Kamui up in an explosion of immense reiatsu. As the reiatsu dissipates, Seireitou's mangled body slowly descends and crashes into the ground below. Ryan and Shiori quickly rush to his aid, showing both shock and joy as they come to the conclusion that Seireitou had won. Ryan and Shiori begin to rejoice Seireitou's victory, but are caught by surprise and shock as a dark aura starts to fill the sky. Though the darkness, they can see something manifesting inside, as the darkness starts to form an orb around the manifestation, and grows and extends downwards. Shiori starts to lose her positioning on the ground and is sucked upwards into the darkness above. Ryan and a weakened Seireitou call out to her as she is absorbed inside the large orb. Seireitou forces himself up and jumps up inside, only to be repelled by a barrier of some sorts. Seireitou screams out Shiori's name, and then turns to Ryan, asking if he can see Kamui. He shakes his head as Seireitou grinds his teeth in anger, and turns to Ryan, asking him to use his Shikai's power to form a portal from the outside world inside the darkness. Ryan nods, and states that he can, but it'll only stay open for a second. Seireitou says he doesn't care, as Ryan uses his hollow powers to open a Garganta, and forms a portal inside the darkness. Without thinking it through, Seireitou charges in the darkness as the portal shuts close. Bleach - Generation III Ryan is first seen killing a Gate Guardian outside of Seireitei. He ventures into the Seireitei, stating he has new goals that are essential for he and Matthew's survival, before experiencing an odd vision, followed by the arrival of the First Division's vice-captain, Suzaku. Ryan easily dispatches Suzaku, but is interrupted by Seireitou, Captain Hotaru, and Takeshi. After realizing that he cannot fight in his current state, Ryan makes his exit, stating that he isn't done with the Gotei just yet. At an later time after this, a strange event happens when Matthew's reiatsu vanishes completely, making Ryan believe his brother dead. He then vanishes from the world almost without a trace. Sometime during this eight year "hiatus", he settles down and forms a family whom go missing, causing him to set out to find them; again appearing on the world stage. Plot The Hell Tournament Saga ;Pre-Tournament :: The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel :: The Masked One vs The Ice Lord Equipment * Metal wire: He wears a black belt that has several dispensers on it, that dispense metal wire. The wire can be used to enhance kido, or discharge electricity through. * Special Knife: A knife that Raian invented to subdue Kōtotsu in the Dangai world. Powers and Abilities Raian is an above captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. He has been shown to be competent enough to take on the likes of Seireitou and Kamui Kawahiru and to go on missions that most Shinigami would deem crazy. Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Shinigami known. His spiritual pressure is so great that he tells his teammates, Harribel and Starrk to step back, as he doesn't want them getting caught in it.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord His reiatsu is blueish-purple. Another distinction is that his eyes glow red when he uses his vast spiritual pressure. His spiritual energy itself has electrical properties, as when he is powering up, electrical sparks will often discharge around him, and his mere touch can be deadly when in use; allowing him to electrify others. Raian can also discharge this electrical energy through conductive material, such as metal, wire, water, etc. This particular property of his reiatsu can have devastating effects in the Human World, as it can cause human electrical devises to short out and even explode. Spiritually aware humans cannot seem to stand close to him, due to his reiatsu. Raian states that the heaviness and overall density of his reiatsu is determined by his mood. If he is angry, sad, or in remorse, his reiatsu is extremely dense and unbearable, as shown when he crushed Len with nothing more than his reiatsuThe Wrath of a War God#In Las Noches 19th paragraph. When he is happy, his reiatsu is considerably lower. This trait is apparently rare, as few have heard of it. As of his reemergence into the spiritual world, eight years after his disappearance, his spiritual energy has grown to the point where he can equal Seireitou, a Sōzōshin of the Kawahiru clan, in a contest of spiritual pressure output. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of his sword fighting style, Raian relies mostly on his shikai and thus would be considered a expert swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike, depending on which form it takes. While usually in battle, Raian fights in a deductive and logical manner, however in difficult fights, he fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master: In his time away, he has become one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in Soul Society. His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it almost exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō in most fights, and only using it when an opponent gets to be too much for him. He has been shown to take down an entire Onmitsukidō squad, as well as most enemies in one-on-one fights with only Hakuda. Raian is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobatThe Masked One vs The Ice Lord, easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. Raian's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his Shinigami powers, he is easily able to take on other Shinigami. Enhanced Speed: While he originally possessed no skill for this area, Raian has still shown to be deceptively fast for his age and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Raian's leg strength eventually allows him to more than make up for this and learn a speed technique similar to Flash Steps, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Enhanced Endurance: His insane endurance goes without question. He is capable of shrugging off most of Seireitou's physical beatingsThe Mystery Deepens - Forgotten Secrets are Unveiled, although some are comical that does not denote the pain they should bring, and this endurance is further increased with the use of his Hollow powers. Experienced Assassin: Raian seems to have gained a great aptitude for assassination and it's required techniques. Since his return from eight years of exile, Raian has been shown to be very stealthy when entering secret or otherwise unknown areas to him. This stealth is attributed to his minimal use of his zanpakutō and it's large, flashy techniques in situations that require a calm and collected view of the mission. The second factor in his marvelous assassination skills is his speed; the ability to get from Point A to Point B without being detected by his target or any bodyguards they may have positioned around them. The third factor is his immense knowledge. Raian seems to have an eerily massive amount of knowledge about his targets before he goes after them; though this could be attributed to research he does. The final attribution of his assassination prowess is his combat skills. He is more than capable of taking on even an armed target with ease, and can kill them fast enough so as not to alert any bystanders. Zanpakutō Inyō (陰陽, Cosmic Dual Forces) is the only Ironic-type Zanpakutō; therefore making it the strongest by default In it's sealed state, Inyō takes the form of a daisho pair; a nodaichi and a wakizashi. This is because, upon his zanpakutō's generation, his soul and his emotions split, sealing themselves into the form of two different swords. The nodaichi has a red hilt and an complex guard with a maroon sheath. The wakizashi on the other hand has a brown, seemingly woven hilt and a blue, circular shaped guard, with pieces of metal that connect it to the hilt, making the center of the circle seem like a cross. It's hilt is black in color. His zanpakutō also has two spirits; one to embody his soul and the other to embody his emotions. Though they both bear the name Inyō, Raian calls his soul's side Yin and his emotion's side Yang, a throwback to the name of the zanpakutō. Yin has a very stotic, calm nature; being strict in his teachings while still having a desire to give Raian his power. Yang on the other hand takes on Raian's own personality, which causes the two spirits to argue often. Raian's inner world is that of a secret monk's temple complex, with a garden in the center and two buildings on either side. One building houses Yin and the other, Yang. Upon acquiring Hollow powers, a third building connecting the two already there appears. This one houses his Inner Hollow. Due to his long time rivalry with Seireitou, and his constant training to keep up with him, Raian has totally mastered his Zanpakutō, allowing him to control it's abilities with amazing proficiency. : Jōkankatsu (情管轄, Emotion Control): Inyō is one of the few zanpakutō to have an ability in it's sealed state. By simply touching the foe with one of his swords, they secrete a poison that can seize control of the target's emotions. This control is activated upon the release of his Shikai. Once in the blood, there is no cure for the poison, and it will be activated on the target everytime Raian releases Shikai. Though it can be very helpful after he releases his sword, it is not required for use of his Shikai techniques. * Shikai: The release of it's Shikai is triggered by the command "Kill them with their own Feelings" (キル彼ら以て彼女ら自家感情, Kiru karera motte kanojora jika kanjō), though for singular opponents he will substitute the word "them" for "he" or "her" and the word "their" for "his" or "her". In Shikai, the two blades turn into katana of identical appearances. Both have maroon hilts, golden guards identical to the nodaichi in the sealed state, and their sheaths have elongated and become black. If any of his targets have become poisoned by Jōkankatsu, the ability activates upon it's release. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Inyō has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord : Shikai Special Ability: At first, Inyō's powers seem to be random, not very fitting for a zanpakutō. However, it is a zanpakutō whose abilities are each based on a certain emotion. If a target has been poisoned by Jōkankatsu, they are virtually defenseless against Raian's Shikai. Inyō makes certain rules to each of it's techniques and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules excluding Raian himself. These rules are binding and cannot be broken by another Zanpakutō's abilities. :* Ikari (怒り, Anger): If an opponent is experiencing anger, hatred, or rage, Inyō's cutting power vastly increases. It's cuts become unblockable and deal heavy damage to the target. If the opponent blocks themselves with anything (thier sword, a shield, a kidō etc.) the blades will simply cut completely through the obstruction and cut the target anyways. The higher intensity of the target's anger, the more cutting power Inyō receives; making someone who has lost control of themselves venerable to a single cut fatal cut.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord :* Sachi (幸, Happiness): If a target is experiencing happiness or joy of any kind, Inyō causes thier zanpakutō and their abilities to weaken to the point where they are pointless to use. Raian describes this ability by saying, "Someone who is happy has no need to engage in the brutal act of fighting, nor should they kill lest they loose their happiness. For this reason, I strip them of the tools that would ruin their happiness." The more happy a target is, the weaker their abilities come until, eventually, their abilities stop working altogether. :* Kanashimi (悲しみ, Sadness): If a target is experiencing sadness, grief, or confusion, Inyō can then utilize a complete hypnosis of sorts; allowing it complete control of their seven senses. It can then execute brutal illusions meant to further the targets sadness, grief, or confusion. The further the target falls into these emotions, the further into the illusions they become entrapped in, until they are no longer able to distinguish between illusion and real life. :* Chōshininoru (調子に乗る, To get Cocky): If a target becomes cocky, arrogant, or too confident in themselves, Inyō creates a "perfect" defense around Raian. This defense takes the form of an orb like shield that totally surrounds his body. Unlike all other techniques before it, it does not increase it's potency if a foe increases the emotions that initiate the technique. Instead, it is already at it's maximum potency. Raian describes this technique by saying, "Cockiness is a detestable emotion. Someone who is cocky or arrogant needs to be taught a lesson. Try all you might...as long as you are like this, you cannot touch me." This implies that the defense is unbreakable as long as a foe remains immersed in these emotions.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord :* Nukijō (抜き情, Without Emotion): To those few targets that have little to no emotion, or to those who try to negate Inyō's other abilities by controlling their emotions, this technique slows down their movements dramatically. They now move too slowly to react to his fast attacks and are incapable of thinking out a strategy fast enough to counter him and his abilities. This is because, in his own words, "People who are more calm and without much feeling tend to have cunning with them. They are able to think. I laugh at them. With this, your mind works to slow to think up your devious plans and your body moves to slow to execute them." : Inyō Nikibun (陰陽気分, Cosmic Dual Forces, Second Mood): Is the second release command of Inyō, as well as it's second Shikai form. Unlike the previous form, it does not draw it's power from a foe's emotions but rather Raian's own. :* Spores: The only ability of the second form. Raian only uses this power when backed into a wall or when in extreme emotional turmoil such as anger, sadness, grief, loss, confusion, etc. When this happens, one of his katana will turn into microscopic spores that float around in the air. Upon the foe breathing them in, something that is inevitable, the spores release a toxin into the target's bloodstream which then enters the lungs, causing production of mucus to accelerate. After a few minutes, this mucus fill the lungs of the target, causing them to drown themselves with no way out. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Raian's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a hockey mask. The mask is white with two black marks where the eyes are, a red line for it's "mouth", and a purple lightning bolt-shaped stripe running through it's right eye. The stripes have changed in thickness from time to time, however. The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Raian turning into a Hollow, but after his eight years of absence and supposed training, it has become indication that he is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access the inner Hollow's power, Raian must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask, summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Raian has access to increased physical enhancements and, like the other Vizard, has been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of his Hollowfied state as well as using general Hollow abilities. Other than the power up it grants him, Raian often uses his mask as a disguise. Because of his excessive use of the mask, he has gotten use to it and can therefore keep it on for hours and hours at a time. Relationships Under construction.... Trivia *Raian's appearance and abilities are heavily based on Hei from the anime/manga series Darker than Black. His personality is based on mine alone. *Raian's has not used his Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa since his battle with TakeshiMemories and Shadows: Ryan vs. Takeshi. Oddly, at the end of the said fight, he claims that he hasn't fully gained control of his hollow powersMemories and Shadows: Ryan vs. Takeshi#Bankai no Ryan 12th post. In battles since, his Resurreccion has not only changed form, but he hasn't seemed to need a second resurreccion. This may hint that he has gained further control over his inner hollow and no longer needs a second form. *Raian seems to hold scorn for all but Furi, and later Sadow in the Yatsumaru family, due to their murderous personalities.Bat out of Hell *Raian's theme is Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamen. *When creating his zanpakutō, Inyō, Seireitou dubbed it the only "Ironic-type", so, in his honor I have given it that type. Quotes * "Unseen tears fall, as even now I truly cannot show how I feel. I wonder why that is? That I cannot just shout and scream and say what my heart and soul want most. But I choose, instead, to withdraw myself and put on my well worn mask of positivity. We go way back...my mask an I. My practiced smile looks so genuine. Although that is merely a well honed skill. Crafted to perfection to conceal....Rarely we are separate..." * (to Takeshi) "Head on...? When did I give you such permissions? 'Even if you're form is normally more powerful than Bankai, that doesn't mean you have to skill to surpass mine'. Foolishness. I don't know where you came from or what you want with me...but the moment you attacked the buildings in the city, you threatened my home, and those precious ones of mine that live in that city. From that moment, I determined you unworthy.....of clashing blades with me." * "Well — it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to — what is the phrase? — come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Kamui. I have absolutely no intention of being sealed or killed by you. I could break out, of course — but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of other things I would rather be doing."Ten Tails Memos (this is a quote he uses once, and it mimics a quote used by Albus Dumbledore in the Harry Potter series). * (When asked by Sadow's eldest brother who he is) "Someone who isn't about to let another massacre occur by the Yatsumaru family's hands."Bat out of Hell#Soul Society Second to the last post References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Zanpakuto Spirit